Mine
by jarielynn
Summary: This is my submission for the Drkward contest- I have changed Stephanies rules some, hope you don't mind. Edward wants Bella, he thirsts for her, yearns for her to be his. Will she join him in his dark life?


**Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title: Mine**

**Penname: jarielynn**

**Beta: Project Team Beta**

**Disclaimer: These well sought after characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I have borrowed them to play with them, changed them and the rules a little. I hope she doesn't mind. **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/**

_Edward:_

There was no moon tonight, no stars, only a lone streetlamp lighting the sidewalk on which I stood. My eyes adjusted to the dimness, the darkness didn't deter me, I could still see miles ahead. Focusing on the night sky, I cocked my head and listened, but it was too quiet. I couldn't hear anyone nearby, only faint echoes of voices from the inside the buildings. Nonsensical talk of school and homework filtered out to me. I sifted through the sounds looking for someone who might be stepping outside, to have a cigarette perhaps, but no, nothing.

The chilly night must have driven everyone indoors.

I breathed deep, looking for any scent to guide me. I was thirsty, my throat ached with it and I would have to find something to quench it soon. There.. something sweet, mouthwatering. I glanced around quickly. Where was the delicious smell coming from?

The scent called to me, surrounded me, filled my throat and made it burn with my thirst.

Then I saw her.

She was walking down the sidewalk, head down, hands stuffed in her pockets. Her hair was pulled back, exposing her neck, its creamy white flesh seeming to mock me. Licking my dry lips, I watched as she drew in closer to me. My mouth filled with my venom as her scent enveloped me and a low growl escaped my throat.

I stepped away from the sidewalk and hid in the shadows. She was too far away to have seen me yet. She passed by and I stared at her face. She was beautiful. Her skin was exquisite, pale and luminous, shining in the light; large, chestnut eyes reached out to me, beckoning me in nearer to her; full rose petal lips begged me to kiss them.

She had a magnetic pull that was anchoring me to her. My feet moved on their own accord, trailing behind her. I could feel her anxiety flowing off her. Her fear of the night showed in the way she walked, the way her eyes darted around nervously.

She stopped once to look behind her, and I quickly hid behind a tree. Her eyes scanned the area around her. The sound of her heart furiously pounding, from her fright, brought me to my knees, the force of my thirst for her overwhelming me.

Gripping the tree in front of me, my fingers left indents in the bark. I needed to keep myself under control. I did not want to take her like this. She was different, I wanted to touch her first, to look in her eyes and say her name, … to hear her say _my_ name.

Before long she came to her destination and walked the steps to the front door. I could not let her leave without her seeing me; the need to lock eyes with her left a knot in my stomach. Standing, I hurried across the street, directly across from her, under the streetlight. Leaning against it, I willed her to look my way; silently calling out to her.

Her shoulders tensed as she turned around, her face flushed a warm pink, when she saw me watching her. My smile made her heart beat speed up again and I watched as a quiver moved down her back, causing her to shudder. She quickly glanced away and went inside.

I stood for a moment as the door closed behind her. My muscles tensed, ready to go after her, to quench the fire burning within me. Instead, I ran, putting a great distance between us. I could not to stay too close, the temptation was too much, her scent too strong, and my thirst too great.

This one was special; I wanted to discover her, I wanted to make her mine.

_Bella:_

Someone was watching me, I could feel it. A chill ran down my spine, causing me to shiver and I clutched my jacket around me tighter. Glancing over my shoulder, my eyes scanned the street behind me.

No one was there.

I couldn't shake the feeling, and breathed a sigh of relief when I reached my dorm. Practically running up the steps, I grabbed for the door. My hand tensed around the handle, as I felt a sudden desire to stop and turn around. I glanced over my shoulder one last time.

There was a man standing across the street, leaning against a lamp post. He was smiling at me. His smile sent a shiver through me and my hand subconsciously touched my throat. Goosebumps raised along my arms as we stared at each other. Who was he?

My stomach tightened, as a wave of warmth spread over me causing me to blush at my suddenly erotic thoughts. His arms around me, lips on mine, hands under my shirt, me naked before him… I small gasp left my lips and I quickly I went inside, closing the door firmly behind me.

I stood there for a moment, against the door, panting, wondering what had come over me. We had only stood there or a few seconds, but it had seemed like a lot longer, long enough for me to loose myself. I shook my head, erasing the images that were crowding it. Turning, I peaked out the window, wanting to see him again, but he was gone.

I made my way up the stairs to my room, trying to calm myself along the way. Thoughts of him raced through my mind. It had been too dark for me to get a good look at him. Even under the light I couldn't make out his features.

He was tall, well over six feet I think, and thin, but not _too _thin. His smile had caused fright to leap in my heart, my pulse to quicken. It had stood out even in the darkness, his teeth were so white and they seemed to reflect the light.

Something about him was completely unnerving.

My roommate, Alice, was already asleep when I walked in. Trying to be quiet, I undressed and put on my pajamas. Burrowing between the cool sheets on my bed, I relaxed into the pillow, sighing. Finally able to release the tension I had been feeling, my muscles relaxed and my breathing slowed. I was suddenly exhausted.

Despite the exhaustion, I slept fitfully that night, my dreams full of the man across the street.

_Pitch black, I could see nothing. Blinking madly, my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness to no avail. My body trembled when I felt his fingers along my arms, hot and cold collided. Jerking around, my arms reached out, blindly searching. Contact- hard, sinewy muscle, cool skin. My breathing hitched, heat pooled in my abdomen, tiny licks of fire spreading throughout my body. Hard lips on mine, mine giving beneath them, opening allowing him entrance. Granite, hard, ungiving as my hands pressed against his chest. Then he was gone, disappeared. I called out, but didn't know who I was calling for. Sinking to the ground, I folded in on myself, whimpering. _

Tears were streaming down my cheeks when I awoke, in the same position as my dream, huddled in a tight ball. Stretching out, bewildered I looked about me. Sunlight was streaming in my window and I sighed, welcoming the morning after the tense night and unforgivable dreams.

_Edward:_

I watched her daily, going to class, work, talking with her friend Alice. I never let her see me, staying hidden in the shadows. I needed to collect information about her first before introducing myself. I read the thoughts of those around her, gathering information, listening to her as she thought about school and her life in general. I was thankful for my ability to read what she thought, it would be easier when the time came.

She really was beautiful. Her long brown hair curled around her shoulders and her warm expressive eyes showed her every emotion as she talked to the people around her. Her body was slight, but curvaceous enough to make me want her.

However, looks alone would not make me want her so badly. She had a strange sense of frailty, like any minute she could collapse. She was shy and withdrawn, not speaking much, only when asked. The only time she was different was when she was with Alice. Then she would smile, and it was a brilliant smile, and my lust and need for her would grow. I could help with all these weaknesses, take them away, make her strong like me.

She was sitting at a picnic table eating her lunch when _he_ approached her. I had noticed him watching her on occasion. Looking into his mind was easy; I could see he wanted her. He thought she was sweet and cute. He didn't know she was already taken.

It was sunny out that day, and I had to hide further into the shadows as not to be exposed. Everyone would know I was different if I walked across the field to her. How lucky for him because, if not for the sun, I would have killed him right then.

She smiled at him shyly, her hands nervously tugging on her hair. She blushed, and I was filled again with my ache for her. When he touched her, I almost flew across the lawn. Instead, I settled on growling at him from afar, useless against the suns powerful rays. My rage burned within me. How dare he approach her? She was mine.

I could hear everything they were saying to one another. He asked her out, she was surprised and pleased. Her heart was beating furiously, like a hummingbirds wings, her excitement palpable to me. She agreed to go out on a date with him, blushing again as she gave him her number to call. They were going to a bar together Friday night.

Frowning, I watched him touch he arm, smile at her, and walk confidently away from her. She sat, still staring after him, a look of wonder on her face. Jealousy ripped through me, my anger ablaze.

It didn't take long for me to find him. He was talking to some friends about the date he had just made. I followed him for the rest of the day and into the night… watching… waiting.

_Bella:_

Emmett Cullen had asked me out. Star football player, popular, could get any woman he wanted, had asked me out.

When he first walked over to me I was speechless. He had smiled at me, highlighting those spectacular dimples of his. I almost swooned; he was just so damn cute. We were going to go to the Axe. A local band we both liked was playing there Friday night. I was thrilled, excited. I ran to my dorm to tell Alice.

We both squealed like little girls and she promised to help me get ready on Friday. I felt hopeless when it came to things like what to wear or how to style my hair, she would be greatly needed.

--xx--

As promised Alice helped me get ready for my date on Friday. I was filled with anticipation, and giggled nervously as she fussed with my hair. She laughed at me as we talked about how gorgeous Emmett was. She was as excited as I was, dancing about the room, pulling clothes out to try on. What was I going to wear?

As soon as I was ready I sat down on my bed and nervously waited…and waited, glancing every so often at the clock. He was late. After waiting for two hours, I finally gave up. Tears filled my eyes, I should have known better. Really, why would some one like him want to go out with me? My insecurities came back to me, the small amount of confidence he had given disappearing.

Deciding that going to see the band by myself was better than sitting around moping, I took off to the bar. At least there I could, hopefully, forget my humiliation, for now.

Once there, I ordered myself a coke and turned to watch the band. They were good, the music causing me to relax. I hadn't been there for very long, when I felt someone standing behind me.

Turning, I looked up into a pair of startling, black eyes. I gasped, I had never seen black eyes before and they stood out against the paleness of his face. He smiled at me, and I relaxed a little, for it was a beautiful smile, somehow familiar. His face was exquisite, a work of art, a fine painting. His hair was long, shaggy almost, curling slightly over his ears, fanning his face, softening his features.

"Isabella," he whispered.

The word sent a spasm along my stomach and I nodded. How did he know my name?

"I am Edward." His touch was cool, his fingers trailed across my cheek, down my neck.

I gaped at him, my heart racing. His eyes were boring into mine, I couldn't look away.

"Dance with me." His voice was like velvet caressing my skin. He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor.

I don't dance ever, but I would now, with this man. He turned me around so I faced away from him. Wrapping his arm around my stomach, he pulled me tightly against him.

_Edward:_

She melted into me, offering no resistance. My hand around her waist made its way under the hem of her shirt; my fingers trailed over her abdomen, tracing the line of her waistband. Her skin was soft, giving easily under my touch. I must remember to be gentle, careful; she was so fragile.

She pressed herself wantonly against me, rubbing me, causing me to harden and strain against her. Lust took over as I danced with her. The music was loud, jarring, and I moved her along to it. We seemed as one as she swayed against me. Lowering my head into her hair I took a deep breath, savoring her scent. Gently, I swept her hair back, my mouth brushing against her ear as I sucked on its lobe, running my tongue around the inside. She shivered as she let out a little moan.

Her breathing grew loud and blocked out the music. I concentrated on the sounds she made, once hushed and slow, then erratic. Her heartbeat mixed with the sounds of her breath - loud, pounding, and speeding up when my fingers touched her skin

She sighed as she cocked her head to the side, exposing her throat to me. It was beautiful, and a low growl of need erupted from me. Licking my lips, I leaned forward, allowing myself just a small taste of her skin, my tongue brushed over her neck. Need, want, hunger consumed me. My teeth glazed across her pulse. Fighting against my urges, I quit breathing, her scent was too much. My hands clenched into fists and I shoved her away from me.

I walked out, without looking back at her. My thirst was raging, causing a fierce burn in my throat.

_Bella:_

One minute I was floating, the most delicious feelings coursing down my body. The next I was flung away, dizzy and confused. My knees were weak and I gasped, deep breaths, trying to regain my composure. What had just happened?

I remembered Edward. He was tall, handsome, with dark hair and black eyes. He had taken me out to dance with him. Recalling the way I had brazenly rubbed against him, I blushed in shame. What had come over me? I didn't do things like that.

Quickly, my eyes darted around the bar, looking for his head of tousled hair in the crowd. I didn't see him. He had pushed me away and now he was gone.

Outside it was cool and I let the night air calm me. The sky was full of stars and the moon shone brightly, lighting my path back to the dorm. Slowly, my feet shuffling, I walked. My thoughts were consumed with Edward. He had been beautiful, but familiar. Had we met before? Who was he? Where had he gone? Would I see him again?

That night, I was again assaulted by the dream of the man who had frightened me so the previous week. This time there was a light and I was able to see him smile, the light grew steadily brighter and as I watched he shifted, soon, in his place stood Edward.

--xx--

By Wednesday the campus was abuzz about the missing football player. Emmett hadn't shown up for any of his classes that week. While that didn't seem to surprise too many, he had also missed practice. This was a cause for alarm and his parents were called. They in turn called the police.

Alice and I huddled in our room, discussing if I should tell them about our date that didn't happen. She was against it. There was nothing to tell.

I was scared. What had happened to him? I kept envisioning his dimpled grin when we had last spoken. Who would want to hurt him?

Alice and I watched the news, looking for any word on Emmett. He hadn't been found, and no one seemed to know where he disappeared to.

There was another report about the murder of a girl. It caught my interest, and I watched spell bound as the reporter disclosed the information about her death. Her body was found behind the local pizzeria. She was described as having long brown hair, being eighteen years old and a college student. Her name was Angela. It was the first time anyone had been murdered this close to campus. I shuddered a little, my palms suddenly damp, a chill passing down my spine. Huddling closer to Alice I trembled, not knowing why I was so suddenly overcome with fear.

We stuck close together for the next couple of weeks, watching out for each other, staying close to the dorm. But after a month, with no more occurrences, everyone on campus relaxed, everyone except me.

_Edward:_

I had gotten sloppy. My need for Bella had caused me to overreact and attack first, without thinking. When I had finished, Bella still filled my mind. So I dropped it and left it there, not even thinking to hide what I had done. This stirred up too much attention, and I had to back off for awhile.

It caused me great distress to hide out, to stay away from her. I tried to watch her, she was always with Alice. They clung together as they walked around the campus. Smelling their fear, I stayed hidden in the shadows. I didn't want Bella to fear me, at least, not yet.

At night though, I had taken to visiting her room. After I assessed that both girls were sound asleep. I snuck in and quietly watched as she slept. Her scent surrounded me. Breathing deep, I acclimated myself to it. As the nights passed I got used it, better at controlling my thirst, my need for her.

I smiled when she dreamed, watching it take place in her mind. She was frightened, the events of the last few weeks taking there toll. Manipulating her dreams was not hard. Slowly, I changed her feelings of fright into feelings of desire. In her dreams I was able to touch her, taste her, make her mine. She would call out my name, her body writhing in her bed, I wanted to take her then, but I didn't. Soon.

Finally, after a whole month, she decided to venture out alone. Now was my chance. It was a very overcast day, the sun making no appearance to warm the cool air, allowing me to walk about freely, without fear of discovery.

"Isabella." I called to her when I saw her walk out. She held her books tightly against her chest, eyes wide. She looked a bit like a startled deer, those large brown eyes seeking me out, my name falling from her lips in a breathless whisper.

"Edward." She remembered me.

My hand found place along her arm and I smiled, looking down at her. "I'm glad I found you. I didn't think I would see you again after the night at the Axe. Can we talk? Are you finished with your classes?" I knew the answer, but I still asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I mean, for now. I have a short break before my next one."

Taking her hand, I led her over to the picnic table, the same picnic table that unworthy boy had talked to her at. My hand tightened around her arm at the memory. She gasped and I quickly let go. I scolded myself, I did not want to frighten her right now. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. Gently, I took her hand and helped her sit down, taking a seat beside her.

She wasn't looking at me, instead staring at the ground. I needed her to look at me. This wouldn't work if I couldn't convince her. I wanted her so badly. It would have to be soon. My impatience was growing. I wanted to taste her, to consume her.

"Isabella," I allowed my voice to take n the soothing, lulling tone I used with my victims. "Would you look at me please?" If I could get into her eyes, I would be able to get into her mind. It would be easier to convince her to do what I wanted that way.

She lifted her eyes and was suddenly staring straight into mine. If I had a heart it would have stopped. I didn't understand this attraction I had to her. It was more than my thirst, more than my sexual need to be with her. I wanted her to stay with me forever, to join me in this hell called life. We could be damned together.

She gasped quietly at the look of pure need on my face. Her hand shook as she reached out to run a finger down my jaw line. "What is this between you and me?" she asked. "It is only my second time seeing you, but I feel as if I have known you forever."

I smiled again as I leaned into her, whispering, "You are already mine, Isabella. Time does not measure what we feel. Let me see you tonight. Let me come to you."

It didn't work at first. Her mind was so closed to me, I had to search everywhere for an opening a weakness. I caressed her cheek and she sighed pressing it against my palm and then I found it. I smiled slightly at the irony of the situation; it seemed _I_ was her weakness. I bent and gently brushed her lips with mine.

Her face heated as the blood rushed to her cheeks and I hissed, pulling back and clenching my fists in my lap. Her hand fell from my face and her eyes blinked, falling from mine. Frustrated at losing our connection, I took her chin in my hand, raising her face back up so I could see her.

"Isabella, look at me." My voice almost pleaded with her. I was disgusted with myself, but I could not help it, the need was clawing at my throat, the desire raging in my loins.

_Bella:_

His voice was like silk, caressing my skin, leaving it tingling in his wake. My befuddled mind tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but my body was betraying me. Every want I had ever had surfaced. My needs overwhelmed me and visions of Edward kissing me, touching me, taking me, clouded my consciousness.

He was beautiful and my eyes devoured him.

Words of pleasure and sin whispered to me, taking away my reasoning. Slowly I breathed him in, he was intoxicating. My knees were like jelly, and I was glad I was sitting, for surely I would have collapsed if I wasn't.

I nodded my head in acceptance of his question, no doubt clouding my mind. His lips touched mine and I trembled, they were cold, but still so inviting. When his tongue brushed against them I opened for him, he tasted sweet, like honey and vanilla. Closing my eyes, I allowed the kiss to deepen.

Liquid sex pooled between my legs as I moaned into his mouth. His lips curved into a delicious smile, his hand sliding up my thigh, and resting against the heat there. Forgetting where I was, forgetting myself, I pushed against it. Never had I felt anything so compelling. Never had I wanted something so badly.

His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was looking down at me, eyes darker now than before. My head was swimming; I brushed my hand against my eyes, blinking.

"We must stop this here; we are drawing too much attention. I will see you tonight, leave you window unlocked." His cool breath fanned over my face and I tilted forward to catch it.

Suddenly I was alone; I sat, my hands gripping the bench, my body trembling. I was bereft. Where had he gone? Then I remembered- he would come to me tonight. Slowly I stood, a small smile on my lips. I would go home now and prepare for him. Vaguely, I recalled that I was supposed to be going to class. The thought was fleeting before Edward's face again filled my mind.

Leaving my books on the table, I shuffled away, looking in front of me as I walked. I saw no one. Once I got to my room I unlocked the window and sat on the edge of my bed. Anticipation curled in my stomach, my hands fluttered nervously aver my thighs. I stared down at the floor, envisioning his face, his eyes. I swallowed against the saliva pooling in my mouth.

I don't know how long I sat there, waiting, but the sky was dark before I stood again. I took the blue nightie out of my top drawer and made my way down to the showers. The water caressed my skin and I imagined Edward's hands on me. My fingers ran across my hardened nipple and I gasped. I was on fire, my body quivered.

Stepping from the shower, I quickly dried off, wrapping the towel securely around me. . My hands trembled as I ran a brush through my hair, attempting to blow it dry. Useless, my hands shook too much. Donning the nightie, I pulled on the silk matching robe and went back to my room. +

Panic set in when I saw Alice was back. How could he come if she was here? She was getting ready for bed and I glared at her back, hating her interference. Anger was surging through me, I wanted to yell, to tell her to leave.

"Bella, why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?" Her soft voice broke through the haze causing me to blink at her in confusion. Immediately feeling contrite I apologized, blaming my tiredness and need to go to bed.

After all the lights were out I lay there, waiting. He did not come. My fingers trailed down my body and pushed against my sex. Heat scorched through me and I almost moaned aloud, but I bit my lip, hard, to stop myself.

Sitting up, I looked over at Alice to see if she remained asleep. She did. Slipping on my robe once more, I made my way down the hall and out the front door. The cool air did not penetrate my skin. I was on fire. Desperately, I walked, searching for him, calling for him to come to me.

_Edward:_

It had not been easy to enter her mind, but once I was there I didn't leave. I was there with her as she walked back to her room. I saw the people staring at her, and I heard their thoughts, collectively wondering what was wrong with her, if she needed help.

Firmly encased inside her thoughts, I relaxed and waited for night to fall. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about her roommate. I could feel Bella's frustration and anger at her, it made me smile.

It would be easy to remove Alice from the equation, but it would be a great discomfort to Bella, despite how she was feeling now. I knew she loved this girl, and would be distraught if something happened to her. So I stood outside her window, whispering her name.

I saw when she walked outside. I saw how she searched for me and I heard her call my name. I let her search. Her anxiousness grew and I knew this would be beneficial, she would want me more, her need would raise, rise to new levels.

When I finally appeared, she ran to me, throwing herself in my arms. Clinging to me tightly, she whispered my name over and over. Her skin was hot beneath my fingers, her face flushed with desire and I could smell her arousal.

Lifting her, I carried her as I ran. After the campus was far behind us I sat her down and took her face in between my hands.

"Isabella, you came to me." Stroking her cheek with my thumb, I stared into her eyes. I wanted all of her, not just this befuddled creature in front of me. Slowly I pulled out of her mind, watching as she acclimated herself to her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Far from the campus, away from prying eyes." I stepped back from her, listening to her fragile heartbeat as it sped up. "Isabella, I want you to understand. I need you to accept this. I want you, in more ways than you now understand. I must have you. You are mine."

"I…I knew… you were there. You called to me. I have never felt like that. Edward, I … I want you too." Her voice was timid, a little afraid, but still certain.

Grabbing her to me, I pressed my nose into her neck and breathed deep. My tongue flicked out against her, tasting her. I kept the venom back this time, I had prepared to be with her and was not as thirsty as the last time I was this close to her.

She moaned, her hands coming up to bury deep in my hair. I was frantic for her and my cock pulsed to life and throbbed, ached, as it pressed against the confines of my pants.

I pulled her on top of me as I lowered us down to the ground. The lace she wore crumbled under my fingers, leaving her breasts bare before me. I noted the colorizations and shapes of each of her nipples, studying them, committing them to memory. My tongue encircled them, tasting one, then the other, each hardening against me. She was moving with me now, her hands pushing my head closer to her.

"Edward, oh God… Edward, please." She begged for it, wanted it as much as I did.

My hands swept over her, touching every part, every crevice, every detail of her skin. The warmth between her legs called to me, her scent driving me mad with want. She was incredibly hot and wet against my fingers. Moving one inside her, I swirled it around pressing and pushing harder when she moaned loudly for me. I wanted to taste her, to feel her against my tongue.

Pushing her panties aside , I buried my face in her. I licked her folds, sucked on her clit, until I heard her scream, her thighs pressing against my head. A satisfied smile graced my lips. "Only I can do this for you, Isabella. You are mine." I growled the last word, everything rushing at me, suddenly too much to hold back.

My actions sped up, my desire raged. Ripping her panties from her, I then pushed her aside so I could stand and take my own pants off. She sat on the ground watching me, licking her lips, her eyes glassy with want. I could smell her sweet pussy calling my name.

Pulling her up, I straddled her legs around me. Her back was pressed against the tree when I drove into her hard and fast. She screamed, but I locked my lips on hers silencing her cries.

_Bella:_

I was on fire, his lips were everywhere, leaving a trail of want in their wake. Pushing against him was useless, his skin was hard, like marble. My fingers clenched against it, when his tongue entered me, causing me to scream. Never had I felt like this, so overwhelmed, so out of control.

Suddenly he was on his feet, removing his pants, staring down at me. All I could do was stare up at him, licking my dry lips. He pulled me up, wrapping me around him. My arms encircled his neck; I clung to him with all I had, never letting go.

Pleasure and pain surrounded me. He thrust into me and I thought I was going to break in half. An intense fear shot through me, but was quickly replaced with an overwhelming burn that spread through my sex, causing me to move against him, meeting his thrusts.

Quivering, I moaned and writhed and screamed. He was filling me, making me his. Each thrust brought a new sensation that seemed to tear through my body. The heat built until it exploded around me. As I clenched around him, a new pressure began to build.

A warming sensation spread out from my neck, it flowed through me, around me. It made me dizzy and weak, but built a new fire in my sex. He was still thrusting into me; his groans followed by a soft sucking noise. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Moaning, I bucked under him, everything stopped and I clasped my legs tightly around him as I burst into flames. They continued licking their way up my body ending where his lips were pressed firmly to my neck. He jerked one more time against me, saying my name and then stilled.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered, already missing the feel of him inside me. He chuckled and his tongue ran down my throat, stroked along my collarbone.

I fell against him, too weak to stand on my own. Blackness began to obscure my vision and I reached out to him, suddenly afraid.

"You will be weak for a few days, you will burn, but it will stop. I have you now; relax, I will be sure to get you home, back to your bed." My head pressed into his shoulder and I felt him lift me and hold me to his chest. I shivered against him, just now noticing how cold he was against my skin.

That was my last thought before the darkness blocked out all sound, sight and thought.

--xx—

When I awoke the next morning, I felt sick. I was weak, my body trembled and burned. Did I have a fever? I lay in bed, sweating and crying. My emotions were running rampant. Nothing could appease me. Alice tried. She brought me books and food, but they both lay on the side of my bed, untouched. I wanted Edward. I needed him to be there, against me, to feel his coolness pressed against my feverish skin.

The first night I dreamt of him, fucking me against the tree and I writhed and moaned in my bed. When I awoke, alone, I cried again.

The second day was worse. I felt like I was burning from the inside. Drinking glass after glass of water did not help, I was so thirsty.

I screamed when Alice touched my shoulder, my overly sensitive body shrinking away from her. She wanted me to go to the hospital, but I knew they could not help me. Deep down inside, I knew only Edward could make it better.

That night I awoke again, my fingers were moving inside of me on their own accord, my head tossed back and forth. The heat would build, leaving me quivering only to dissipate before I could be fulfilled. Frustrated and hot I threw the sheet off and looked over at a sleeping Alice. Thirst ripped through my throat, I felt dehydrated.

Stumbling over to my water pitcher, I poured another glass. Greedily, I gulped it down. I could not spend another night like this. I knew who I needed, and I knew he would find me.

_Edward:_

I stood below her window and listened as she moaned and tossed about. A smile graced my lips when she whimpered my name. I affected her more than I originally had thought. It would not be long now before she would do anything I asked of her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stood up from her bed. Footsteps padded down the hall and soon she was standing outside her building, shivering in the cold. She seemed unaware of the cold, though, her face was flushed and her skin shone with sweat. Wet trendles of her hair clung against her face and neck, her hands nervously pushed at them, shoving them behind her ears.

Pleadingly, she called my name, her eyes darting about frantically as she stumbled forward. It was the venom that that caused her to act as such. I had allowed a little to enter her system as I took her. Not enough to kill her, or change her, but enough to disorient her.

Recalling the taste of her blood against my tongue, I groaned quietly. It had been exquisite, more than I had hoped for. I remembered the feel of my mouth on her neck two nights ago, the way she had clung to me, calling out my name, pulsing hard against my cock. When I had sunk my teeth into her neck she had cried out, but then she had responded to the pleasure of it. Her response had been surprising, leaving me wanting her more.

I shook off the memory to focus on the here and now. I followed behind Bella, watching as her nightgown swirled around her legs, her feet moving against the cold concrete. I wondered how long she would last out here against the elements, how long she would keep searching for me if I stayed hidden.

After two hours she finally stopped. Her lips were blue from the cold, her body shivering uncontrollably. She fell to the ground, curling herself into a tight ball and sobbed. I stopped and stood beside her, looking down on her critically. She was not very strong, oh well, that would change too, I guess.

Taking her up in my arms, I lifted her against my chest and sped back to the building.

"Isabella," I whispered. "What are you doing out here on a night like this, wondering around alone?"

She clung to me, stuttering, "I couldn't…my… body is on fire… I… I don't know… what to do." Her teeth were chattering against each other now, she did need to go inside.

Sighing, I jumped up through the window she had left open. I moved about quietly, not wanting to wake her roommate.

"Edward," Her hands dug into my shoulders when I tried to lay her on the bed. "Please, don't go. You… You are the only… one who… who can help me. Make it stop. Touch me, please, Edward." She was begging, her voice taking on a distinct whining tone that I did not care for.

I put my finger to her lips. "Shh, love. I will help you, but you must stop that incessant whining." I shook my head at her and her words stopped as she looked into my eyes.

"Oh, Isabella. I would do so many things to you right now if we were alone." I glared at her roommate, Alice, who again was in my way.

Looking back at Bella I coaxed her to lie down, I pulled the blanket up tightly around her and bending whispered my words into her ear. "Hush, Isabella. You are alright now. I am here. You need to be with me now, don't you?" At her nod I continued. "I can show you so many things. Things you would never believe until you see them." I smoothed her hair down as I continued to whisper promises of our existence to her. I continued murmuring to her until she fell asleep.

Carefully, I took her wrist in one of my hands and kissed it, my tongue flicking against it lightly. Softly, carefully, I slit the skin open with my teeth. Keeping the venom locked in my mouth, I moaned and slid my tongue over the wound, lapping at it, tasting her sweet nectar. Unable to stop myself my lips greedily latched over it and I sucked gently taking her blood in my mouth savoring each drop. I stopped before I had enough, she was still so weak.

Lifting my head my eyes narrowed. Shit, someone was watching me. I heard her thoughts screaming out at me, her terror, her fear for her friend. Turning my head I looked at Alice, sitting up in her bed, eyes wide, clutching her sheet.

_Bella:_

The sun was shining brightly through my window and I sat blinking and rubbing my eyes against the light. Disoriented, I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around the room. How long had I slept and why hadn't Alice woken me?

Sighing, I remembered my cross words to her the other night. I would have to apologize; she was probably still upset with me.

I stood and padded across the room to my dresser, grabbed some clothes and headed to the showers. I felt incredible. My body hummed with a brilliant strength and awareness. Everything seemed so bright and new today.

I walked down the hall, passing by Jessica Stanley. She stopped, gaping at me. I continued walking, thinking how strange her reaction was. In the shower room I turned the water on to heat up and turned towards the mirror. Crying out, I backed away from it, tripping over the shower door and landing against the wall.

I could still see my refection. My eyes were wide and frightened, my hair a tousled mess hanging around me, my lips red, but that is not what drew my attention. On the left side of my neck was a rather large bruise. The bruise was bad, but it was what it was surrounding that caused my heart to race. It was a bite mark. A very obvious mark, from two very sharp sets of teeth.

Edward.

Flashes of him pushing me into a tree, of the way he took me and my cries of pleasure, the feeling that had come over me, the heat in my neck. Last night. I held up my arm and there, on my wrist another bruise, this one smaller, no visible bite mark, just a tiny cut.

What the hell was going on? Frightened I tore out of the bathroom and flew back to my room slamming and locking the door. My breathing was rapid, shallow and I felt like I was going to pass out. Sitting on the bed I thought over everything.

It was like a dream, the memories of him. But I knew they were real, I let it happen, he had let me see, I had chosen to be with him.

What _was_ he?

My fingers traced along my neck where he had bit me, sparks ignited and my body flushed, desire clenched in my lower abdomen. God, even now, as scared as I was, I wanted him. What was happening to me?

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, keeping my door locked, latching my window and closing the blinds. I paced back and forth wondering what I would do if he came for me. Would I be able to resist him? Did I want to?

Night fell and the dorm grew quiet as everyone went to sleep. I stared down at Alice's bed, she hadn't come back.

Trembling, I sat on my bed with my blanket wrapped tightly around me. My eyes grew heavy and I lay back. To scared to sleep, to tired to stay awake, I hung in between consciousness.

I was awoken by a cool breeze. Shivering, I stood and went to close the window, stopping half way there. Earlier, I had locked the window. My heart raced and I stood still in the center of the room.

"Did you think something as insignificant as a locked window would keep me out, Isabella?" His voice was cool, calculating, missing the seductive quality I heard in it before. "Why was it locked?"

My breathing was loud in the quiet room. I ignored his question having only one of my own. "Where is Alice?"

His dark chuckle chilled me, a tremor passed down my spine. He stood right behind me now, his cool breath fanning over my ear, across my shoulder. His fingers brushed at my hair. "Don't do this, Isabella. You chose me, you knew."

I whimpered and took a step away from him, tears streamed down my cheeks. "But, she was my friend. Why?" I gasped and put my hand against my mouth.

"She saw me."

I turned to him; he stood before me, straight, unyielding, unapologetic. His black eyes burned into my soul, his lips hard and set into a firm line. My legs quivered under me and I cried out again.

He took my arm and pulled me to him. "You cannot deny me, Isabella. This is what you were meant for, you know it. You feel it too." He crushed me to him, bending me backwards to take my lips with his, punishing me for thinking of leaving him.

_Edward:_

How dare she even consider it? She belonged to me. My lips punished hers, reminding her who she belonged to . I was furious when I had come across the locked window. Inside, slept Isabella, her dreams a tangled web of desire and fear. I had pushed against the window, easily breaking the lock and came inside, waiting for her to rise.

Now she was in my arms again, her heat melting me. My tongue abused her mouth, my teeth nipping her lips.

Damn it! I had wanted more time to enjoy her, to play this game out to its conclusion. Now she was going to force my hand. Either change her or kill her.

Slowing my kiss, I moved gently over her, trying to calm her fears. I could smell her arousal, she _did _want me. My mouth moved over hers, my tongue pushed back into her mouth to tangle with hers. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled at her surrender.

Deftly, I removed her shirt, taking her breasts and caressing them, running my fingers along their sensitive peaks. Isabella jerked against me, pushing herself further into my palms.

She was limp against me, full of need and want. I growled down at her, "Choose Isabella. I want you with me, forever, we belong. But you must want it too. Admit to yourself and me how much you need me, how badly you want to be with me. Forget everything else. Nothing else matters, it is all inconsequential. Only you and I matter."

Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she clung to me. Leaning into her I licked them away, whispering, "When you are like me, there will be no more tears. Come with me Isabella. What do you want me to say to convince you?" I laughed harshly, "Shall I tell you that I love you? I guess in my own way I do. I know I want you, need you. I will never leave you, ever."

My hands ran down her sides. "Isabella…Isabella."

_Bella:_

He sang to me and my body responded. He spoke of love and need and my heart beat for him. I had made my choice and would be damned for it.

Leaning in I whispered in his ear. He moaned loudly, in agony.

His mouth moved along my neck, sucking and licking. I cried out at the pain as his teeth broke through my skin. Falling against him, I closed my eyes.

_Edward:_

Oh, Isabella. Her blood flowed over my teeth, my tongue and down my throat. I savored it; I would never taste it again. Her soft moans, drifted over me, causing me to rock her gently against me. So sweet, I didn't have to stop this time and she tasted so sweet.

Picking her up, I gently laid her on the bed, my mouth never leaving her.

After, I sat by her, there was nothing more I could do. I sat there, waiting, watching, a smile began to light my face at her first cry. Her face contorted in pain, the venom now flowing through her freely, burning her, changing her.

Soon… Soon she would be mine forever.


End file.
